In The Service of The Lion: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: A young Assassin is thrown into another universe, tasked with protecting four children by the One and True God. While there, he will realize that he is not merely a modern-day Assassin, but something so much more! A LWW AU Crossover, slight Susan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

In the Service of the Lion: Chronicles of Narnia\Assassin's Creed Crossover

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either of these franchises (I am a devoted fan of both), only the OC and the plot shifts.

Chapter 1

The bell rang, and the summer break began. I hoisted my backpack onto my shoulder, and headed for the door.

I sighed with great relief, running my hands through my short black hair, my six-foot tall body aching for some exercise, which I did to great extent every day.

Even though the exam on medieval England was not really so difficult, it was nonetheless stressful.

I exited the small private school, which was in the midst of London, and headed for home, an apartment just a few blocks away.

Ah, forgive my rudeness! My name is John Elder, son of Lewis and Dawn. To any unpracticed eye, we were your average Londoners.

My father worked in the Underground, a loving but tough man with black hair and blue eyes, my mother giving me her dark green eyes that I had inherited from him.

My mother, a housewife, was known for her unselfishness and her stellar cooking.

Beneath the image of your average Londoners, we were Assassins, and I was raised to be one.

I was home schooled, since the schools nearby did not offer the curriculum that my parents liked. I was always into medieval history and philosophy.

However, When I was ten, my parents vanished, leaving nothing behind. There was no note, no signs of struggle. It was as if they weren't there to begin with.

Luckily, my parents taught me to be ready for things like this. They told me to finish my education, and see the world with a sound mind and body. I tried to look for them, but could turn nothing up.

When I was in the pit of despair, a loving old woman named Ms. Pevensie found my blubbering self in the school library, and brought me into Christianity, as well as doctrines of different faiths, all of this I kept this secret from the Brotherhood.

Old Ms. Pevensie became another mother to me, taming the Assassin within me through patience (she needed alot of it) and the maternal love that I had missed in my mother.

I had few friends, being shy and withdrawn mostly due to the pain of my parent's disappearance.

I turned to religion because it offered me answers to my parent's disappearance, in the hope that I would see them and Ms. Pevensie again, the latter dying when I was sixteen. After she left, I didn't want to open my heart only to experience heartbreak to another person, other than God.

It was the year 2012, just before my nineteenth birthday, that everything changed for good. I was walking along the side-walk, listening to music from my ipad, heading for home, and I was crossing one of the many streets when I heard a honking car-horn and screeching tires, and my instinct kicked in a second too late, the car hitting me squarely in the chest.

I was flung to the ground, and I lay unmoving on the cobblestones as the car's door opened, blood pooling around me. _My blood_. I was dying.

Before the darkness claimed me, I whispered a prayer to God, asking for aid and mercy.

* * *

I woke up in a grassy plain, and I gasped in shock as I saw a lion the size of a horse standing over me. Huge and majestic, terrible and strong, his golden eyes watching my every movement.

"Oh, good. You are finally awake." The lion said, it's deep voice full of a warmth and love that seemed to permeate from it.

"Where am I? What are you? How did I get here?"

The lion smiled. "Peace. You are, as they say in the natural world, dead. That dream has ended, John. This is the morning. I am Aslan, or as you have known me, Jesus Christ."

With that, he morphed into a dark-haired Jewish-looking man, dressed in a robe of pure white. His love and wisdom remained, and the force of both flung me to my knees.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, the First and the Last. I am the Resurrection and the Light. He who believes in Me, though he should die, shall live. Do you believe this is true?"

I nodded, weeping. "Always, Father! I am so unworthy. I should have believed sooner!" Hands grasped me, and pulled me to my feet. The love, the pure love in Christ's face and eyes was unlike anything my father and mother had showed for me, and even that of old Ms. Pevensie.

"Your parents are beyond your reach, and you will see them soon, my Assassin. Which brings me to your mission."

Christ then told me the history of the land of Narnia, from Digory to the reign of the White Witch.

"So you need me to kill her, Father?" The Savior of all man-kind smiled, and tapped my head with his finger. "You have amounted as much knowledge as you need, and you must realize your destiny. Wisdom comes from a life of the enactment of knowledge, and that is what you need most of all. Too long have you gained knowledge without using it. I am sending you to Lantern Waste. Jadis, the self-professed Queen of Narnia, has kept Narnia in winter for many a year, and you will help me remove her. In order to do so, I need you to protect four children who are the future Kings and Queens of Narnia. They have come from London, and they will need help in order to survive."

I frowned. "I understand, but how will four children make any difference?"

Jehovah smiled. "All will become clearer with time. I am always with you, and you shall see me very soon. If any creature of Narnia asks who you are, tell them that you are my Right Hand. Are you ready?" I nodded, donning my hood, hiding the blush of pleasure of such an honor being bestowed upon me.

"Father, I am unworthy of such an honor!" I gasped at a warm sensation on my left arm, and saw the tattoo of a lion spreading along my entire arm, from shoulder to wrist. "So that all may know who you serve. You have always been worthy, my dear child. When any ask, refer to me as a Lion." Christ said, returning to the body of a lion.

With that, the Lion laid a paw on my forehead, and my vision went white.

* * *

A second later, I was standing by a lamp post that was stuck into the ground in the middle of a grove of trees. On each wrist was a Hidden Dagger.

I wore Assassin robes, white and clean, and I lifted the hood over my head. "Now, let's find these kids-" I muttered, then stopped as I heard voices nearby.

I hid behind a tree, and saw the four children being led by...a walking, talking, beaver.

He was saying something about taking them to his Dam, and I approached them. The beaver turned in surprise, and the children did too.

"Easy, friends. I am not here to impede your safety. As a matter of fact, I mean to improve it."

The oldest looking one, a tall blond young man of perhaps sixteen, stepped in front of the other children. "And who are you?" He demanded. The boy had an air of authority about him that I suppose came with being the eldest.

"My name is John Elder, Servant and Right Hand of The Lion, Aslan."

The beaver's jaw dropped, but the children looked confused.

"Then what the deuce are you out here? You should be hiding, you blighter!"

I smiled at the beaver, who had just spoken. "Hiding is not why I'm here, my friend. These children are why I am here. I was sent to guard them, by order of the Lion himself."

I looked over the children in question. There were two boys and two girls. The other boy, perhaps thirteen, was small and slight, with dark hair and eyes that squinted suspiciously at me.

The taller girl, looking about as old as the first boy, watched me carefully, her light blue eyes and long dark hair made her quite the beauty. There was something familiar about her, her eyes and gentle air reminding me of someone, but I dismissed that.

The littlest one, a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes, smiled up at me. She had a vibrant air about her, a strong presence that belied her age, which could be no more than ten. "Hello, John. I'm Lucy. Is that a London accent I hear?"

I smiled at her, removing my hood. "It is, Lucy. How perceptive of you. I'm from near Smithsfield."

The blond one stepped forward, and shook my hand. "I'm Peter." The dark-haired older girl introduced herself as Susan, and Peter introduced me to Edmund, the younger boy, who was glaring at me with distrust.

All four looked over the stranger. He was much older than them. He had bushy black hair, somewhat sad soft blue eyes, was very tall, and had a gentle smile.

"We're from Finchley, but we are staying in the country for now. This is so interesting!" Lucy said, and took my hand in hers as we followed the male Beaver to his acceptably built dam at the edge of a large river, which was frozen with ice.

Susan sighed, and Peter chuckled. Lucy was very trusting, but also a good judge of character. She also had the gift of making friends quickly, and rarely did Lucy fail to have people practically eating from her hand.

As they approached the dam, Susan touched Peter's shoulder. "This is getting strange, Peter. First the wardrobe, and now we have an Assassin guarding us?"

Peter nodded, his eyes on the person in question, whom Lucy seemed to trust so quickly. "I know, but I want to get to the bottom of this. Besides, he seems like a decent fellow."

Edmund was not listening, looking at the far-away palace between two small hills that the Queen had indicated to him. All he wanted was more Turkish Delight!

* * *

"There is home sweet home." The Beaver said, and Lucy gasped. "Oh, what a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver! Isn't it lovely, John?" I smiled and nodded, silently hoping that it was safe to be in.

"Merely a trifle." The creature said modestly.

Another Beaver emerged from a hut next to the dam, and I tensed slightly. "Is that you, Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again, I'll...Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day."

She finished, looking us over. Her beady eyes were warm and welcoming, then she bemoaned the state of her fur before ushering us inside.

After we ate an acceptionally delicious meal, the serious talking began.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked the room.

I raised my eyebrows, and Susan, who was sitting next to me, explained that a Fawn had befriended then protected Lucy from the White Witch, and had been arrested for doing so.

"Well, there is hope for him." Mrs. Beaver said, and her husband nodded. "Yeah, now that Aslan is on the move."

Edmund frowned. "Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver started to laugh. "Aslan...you silly little blighter!"

His wife nudged him, and he stopped laughing. "You don't know, do you?"

I nodded. "I do. I've seen Him, and recieved orders from him." Both Beavers were stunned, and the four children turned to me.

"What is he like?" More than one voice asked, and I smiled. "A beautiful lion, big as a horse. His golden mane sparkles, and his eyes are full of such love and wisdom that I could never find any words to describe."

I looked around at the faces around me as I spoke His name. Susan and Lucy had looks of wonder and rapture, their faces full of longing and love.

Peter seemed to sit straighter, and there was strength and bravery in his eyes.

Edmund had a look of fear, almost loathing in his eyes.

The Beaver's eyes were misty and they gripped each other's paws.

I paused, then showed them the tattoo on my arm. "I work in the dark to serve the Light. I am an Assassin, in the service of the Lion, His Right Hand."

There was a moment of silence, then Mr. Beaver said, "Now that Aslan is on the move, the Witch's magic may be weakening."

I nodded. "Such is the power of good against the power of evil."

Susan sighed impatienly. "All right, so he is a Lion, but I want to know why we are here, the four of us!"

Mr. Beaver paused. "Well, there has been a prophecy in Narnia about two sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve coming to rid us of the Witch for good. It is said that Narnia is never right except when a Son of Adam is king, and that when Adam's flesh and Adams bone shall sit on the throne, the Witch's magic will be over and done! This tale speaks of Aslan: 'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. As the sound of His roar, sorrows shall be no more. When He bears His teeth, winter shall meet its death, and when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again.' You will understand when you'll see Him."

I raised my eyebrows, now realizing why I had been told by God to protect these kids, the whole of Narnia being dependant on their survival.

Susan snorted. "And you think this prophecy means us? We are just children!"

I looked at her. "Why else would I be sent to protect you?"

Susan glared at me. "You are not setting a good example-" I cut her off. "Now is not the time for such rubbish. You four are here for a reason, and as far as I'm concerned, that is that!"

Mr. Beaver pointed to me. "As for you, there is a prophecy of one who bears the mark of the Lion."

I stopped my staring contest with Susan, and turned to him, suddenly nervous. "'There will come a warrior bearing the Mark of the Lion, across worlds and beyond his time, who shall be the Servant of The Lion. Over the years, and despite many wounds, his faith shall be unshaken, and he shall never leave his Father's service once they meet.'"

There was a long silence, and I smiled. "Well, that settles things nicely."

Susan stood. "Look, I'm sorry, but we really must get back home. Where's Edmund?" She finished, and I realized that the boy was no longer there.

We rushed outside in time to see a lonely figure far away, moving in the direction of the far off castle. Calling him proved unsuccessful, and I knew he was too far away to hear, and too far gone to bring him back.

Mr. Beaver and I had to hold back Peter from trying the latter. After a moment of loud arguing between the elder kids and the Beavers, Lucy cut them off. "Stop it! This is not going to help Edmund or Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter nodded. "You're right, Lu. Only Aslan can help us get him back."

I sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll sort things out. He always does." I felt sick at my misjudgment. I should have kept a better eye on the kid, but it was too late now.

Peter nodded, and I sighed as Beaver said, "Has your brother been to Narnia before?" Apparently, he had been with Lucy once, although he had lied about it, saying he had not done so.

"That means he must've met the Witch." I said, and looked at the two Beavers. "We are in danger. Pack your things, we will do this on foot. We need to leave as soon as possible."

As we reentered the hut, watching Mr. and Mrs. Beaver fuss and argue over supplies, I turned to the three remaining children. "I know this is all complicated and scary for you, but I need you to keep moving no matter what. There might come a time when I have to hold them off, and if that does happen, follow the Beavers."

Peter shook his head, and I almost smiled at the bravery, or stupidity, in his blue eyes. "I'm not one for running."

I could not hold back a smile. "I never suggested otherwise. I'm surprised Aslan needs me to look after you and your family, with such a brother like you in charge." Peter blushed, and Susan interrupted us. "Well, if you're going to be around us much of the time, it's high time we got to know each other."

I smiled at her. "Of course, luv. Let's do that."

* * *

We had to move quickly, and the Beavers took us through an underground tunnel that supposedly led to safety. A few minutes later, we came out of the tunnel, only to face a few small animals which were now stone.

"He was my best mate!" Mr. Beaver said sadly.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." A new voice said, a fox emerging from the underbrush.

"Do you want to see what happens to the enemies of Aslan?" I growled, starting towards the creature, who chuckled.

"Relax, Assassin. I'm one of the good guys."

Mr. Beaver did not look convinced. "Yeah? You look awfully like one of the bad ones!"

The fox shrugged. "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now you need to move."

I gestured to my charges. "They can leave, but I want to take on our pursuers." The reply was instant, and came from everyone. "No!"

I raised my eyebrows, and the fox elaborated. "You are the son of Aslan, and it is vital that you stay undiscovered until you rejoin Aslan. The White Witch wants you dead every bit as much as she wants the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve."

I sighed, and nodded. "Fine, then. What do you have in mind?" The fox smiled.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a pack of wolves came tearing from the direction of the Dam, surrounding the brave but silver-tongued fox, who stood his ground.

"Evening, gents! Lost something, have we?"

The leader, a large beast with huge sharp teeth, replied: "Don't patronize me! I know where your alliegance lies. We are looking for some humans."

The fox snorted. "Humans in Narnia! Now that's some valuable information-" He yelped as one of the wolves caught him by the scruff of his neck in its teeth, and Lucy cried out while Peter shushed her.

I yearned to kill the beasts right now, but Susan rested her hand on my shoulder to warn me against doing anything.

After a short exchange, the fox gave them false directions, and the wolves charged off in that direction, leaving one behind to finish the fox.

"Don't make a sound." I said to Susan, then whispered to the others, "It's time I entered the game. Cover Lucy's eyes, Peter!"

With that, I ignored Susan's glare and dropped from the trees, landing directly on top of the would-be killer, giving it a quick death with my Hidden Blade. With a yelp, the wolf went limp.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to risk yourself like that." I said, watching as Mrs. Beaver tended to the injured fox.

"It's been generations since we have had any sign of things getting better." The fox said to me. "Now that Aslan is on the move, and you here as well as the The Four, perhaps this is the moment to take a few risks! And while we were on the subject of risks, you just took a big one!" He finished with a grimace, as Mrs. Beaver finished tending to him.

"Will you stop fidgeting? You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

Mr. Beaver grimaced at us. "Worst day of the year!" I chuckled, as the fox stood back up. "

Well, I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

Susan frowned. "You're leaving?"

The fox nodded. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops. In the meantime, Right Hand, I assume your duty is to protect them against the White Witch, so I will leave you to it."

Susan shook her head. "We aren't planning on fighting any witch."

I winced, as the fox looked to Peter. "Surely, King Peter..." Peter sighed. "We just want to get our brother back." I felt like shaking the boy, or at least make him realize how serious things had become.

"My Lord?" The fox asked, looking to me. "I will bring them safely to Aslan, then I will recieve my orders after that."

The fox nodded, and galloped through the trees, towards the east.

* * *

I avoided the accusing eyes of Susan, who wasn't too pleased with me at the moment, either by my killing or my most recent decision.

I had already rid myself of the body of the wolf.

I hadn't killed in a while because of the nightmares afterwards, and Ms. Pevensie had hated the Order because of the number it did on me. I had made sure that they were not aware of her, but I could never have hidden anything from a woman who had been my saving grace.

Peter was watching me, his eyes contemplating and calculating. He and Mr. Beaver would have done the same thing, and Peter had a strong heart.

I considered him for a moment. He carried himself with an air of confidence and authority, but courage and charisma as well.

"Was that really necessary?" Susan stood beside me, her eyes burning with anger. If she had been seventy years older, I would not have been able to tell the difference between her and Ms. Pevensie.

I frowned at her. "Would you rather the fox have died instead? I made the right decision." I said, as the beavers directed us through the woods.

"I'm not talking about that! Who do you think you are, making such decisions for us? You've got some bloody nerve!" Susan hissed, as we continued to follow the beavers.

"I'm the one who is guarding you, that's who I think I am. There are things going on that we can't avoid, and I'll do what I have to do to protect you. If it means taking lives, I'll do it. Do you actually think that I like killing?"

Susan sniffed. "Well, you are an assassin, aren't you?" I gritted my teeth, my patience running thin, but I also felt my disquiet growing. I had had very similar arguments like this with Ms. Pevensie, and the similarities between them was getting alarming.

Peter, who was in front, gave us a glare of reproach. "Drop it, the both of you, or somebody will hear us!"

To change the subject, I looked at Lucy. "You said you were from Finchley, but you were living in the country, yeah? Are you on vacation, or something."

Lucy looked at me oddly. "It's because of the war, John. We were sent to the country because of the German bombings."

I frowned. "The Germans? The Germans haven't attacked us in about seventy years."

The kids stopped short, all three looking up at me in alarm, Peter speaking first. "What are you talking about? Britain's fighting against the Nazis!"

I shook my head. "That was in the 1940's, Peter."

Peter approached me with caution. "John, you're not making any sense at all."

Susan, who had been quiet until now, asked, "John, when were you born?"

I looked at her. "1994. What about you?"

Lucy gasped, Peter looked ill, and Susan's jaw dropped, replying almost half a minute late. "1924, and it's 1940 where we three are from."

For a long minute, we stared around at each other, until Mr. Beaver shouted back at us, "We have to keep moving! The trees are on her side, remember!"

We moved automatically, then Peter spoke after a minute, "Who wins the war?"

I smiled. "We did, in 1945."

The next question was one I would remember for a long time: "Our father is fighting the Germans in France, a Captain Pevensie. Do you know anything about him?"

Susan watched as the man stiffen, and strangely turn to her, gazing at her, as if truly seeing her for the first time.

A few seconds later, he turned to Peter, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I study Medieval History more than recent history. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Then again," He continued, clapping her brother on the shoulder, "If your father is like his children, I'm sure he will come home unscarred."

Lucy beamed, and Peter smiled with pride, the former hugging the young time traveler around the waist.

Susan, however, knew he wasn't being completely honest about it. She would get the whole truth out of him, Assassin or not!

* * *

We stopped under a large log for the night some hours later, and I kept watch as they slept.

There were so many thoughts running through my head, and I was still reeling from the shock of realizing that the older Pevensie girl, who was as beautiful as she was intelligent, was the very Pevensie that had taken me in after my parents died, albiet almost seventy years older than the young woman that I was now guarding.

"You should be asleep."

I smiled. _Speak of the devil_.

"As should you. Can I help you with something?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You can start by being honest and forthcoming, as to why you've been pale and shaky since you found out about our surname."

I chuckled weakly. "There is no stopping you, is there?" I looked down at her, and told her everything.

Susan stood there for a long moment after I had finished. "I'm sorry, but it seems so farfetched." She said, and I shrugged in answer.

After another moment, she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry that you have lost so much."

I blinked away the tears in my eyes, returning the hug. "I've found you again, Miss Pevensie, and I will do what I must to protect you and your family. I will rescue your brother, and help you in any way I can."

Susan smiled, suddenly feeling as though things would work out, after all. And she knew she wasn't the only Pevensie that had heard his story, by the looks of it, with Peter and Lucy were listening in, though their eyes were closed.

"My name is Susan." She corrected, and hugged the admittedly handsome young man before falling asleep, her head resting on his right shoulder.

Blushing furiously, I kissed her forehead, then after a moment, I allowed sleep to take me as well.

Maybe things would work out, maybe not, but I was never going to let any creature harm my wards..._my kids_.

* * *

My dreams that night were very interesting and unsettling.

**"I will rise again, in another millenia, and you won't be able to stop me!" The great serpent snarled, as my hands locked him away in the bottom of the earth, in a bottomless pit. **

**"My Father will always stop you, Satan! That is my destiny: to be in His service, and fight you wherever you appear!"**

** The serpent of old, the enemy of God, glared hatefully at me. "This is not the end, Michael! You and your angels will never know peace while evil exists!" **

**I smirked, my white robe flapped in the breeze, as I sheathed my sword, a huge two-handed, double-edged weapon that all demons feared and hated. **

**"Of course not! Then everything would be boring otherwise. Now go to hell where you belong, Lucifer!" **

**The enraged behemoth screamed until silenced by the closing of the underground pit. **

**"Until we meet again, my oldest foe." I said, turning away from the Pit. I had One thousand years to wait for the demon, and I wasn't going to waste them!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. _What was that? Why was I Michael, fighting against Satan in the Book of Revelation? _

I glanced down at the sleeping Pevensies, Susan's head still on my shoulder. Good, I had not woken them, but I had alot of questions, and only God could answer them!

* * *

**So, how do you like it, guys? I decided to give the story a major plot change, and I enjoyed doing so. I hope y'allz enjoy it too, and please read and review! God's Peace Be With You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oloryn: Thanks for the review and compliments, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, we came to a large river which was frozen over from the cold. "Now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

I frowned, not quite sure if I liked the sound of that, but it was Susan who spoke: "River?"

Mrs. Beaver patted her hand reassuringly. "It's been frozen over for 100 years."

Peter sighed. "It seems so far."

Mrs. Beaver shrugged. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan sighed. "Smaller..." I placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and clapped Peter on his shoulder. "That's nothing we can't do, kids."

* * *

A few hours later, we were making our way across a large field between a grove of trees, with Mr. Beaver trying to egg us on further.

"If he to tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" Peter grumbled, and I laughed with the others, as Mister Beaver called, "Hurry up, Son of Adam! We don't have all day!"

Lucy smiled. "He is getting kind of bossy."

Just then, I heard a series of bells ringing, sleigh-bells, by the sound of it. "It's her! Run!" Mr. Beaver called, and we high-tailed it over a long expanse of open ground, and into a grove of tall trees. Mister Beaver pointed to a hiding-spot of a hill, and we piled underneath the nature-made hidey-hole.

A few minutes passed, and Lucy said, "Maybe she's gone."

Peter started to his feet. "I'll go and have a look."

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "I don't think so. It's time I did my job, and you do yours: I'm guarding you, and you take care of your family."

I made to rise, but Susan grabbed me by the collar, her eyes blazing, hissing like an angry goose. "Don't you bloody dare! Sit back down!"

Mister Beaver interrupted us before an argument broke out. "No! You're no good to Narnia dead, either of you."

He rose, and left after consoling his wife.

A second later, I gasped as a vision formed in my head.

* * *

_I stood on a small bridge, overlooking a mountainous landscape. In front of me stood a figure, wearing black robes and a hood that hid his identity. "So here we are." The figure said, his voice a serpent-like hiss. _

_"Yes, Lucifer. Here we are. You know we are not usually supposed to face each other in such human forms." I replied, my voice deep and strong. _

_Lucifer hissed with laughter. "Since when did I ever care about what we are supposed to do?" _

_I nodded. "You have always been prideful, Despite the fact that you have nothing to be proud about." _

_Lucifer snorted. "This coming from God's Lapdog, His Right Hand? You have an ego as well, Michael. You seem to have enjoyed forcing the Israelites to obey you, and you had quite the temper!" _

_I folded my arms across my chest. "I was caught up in the moment. May I remind you that you are the reason I was chosen: to counter-balance your evil that you introduced to the Most Ancient Church, the Adamic Church? Out of all the churches, they were the first and purest of all. But you introduced the idea that man knew as much as my Father, that they could survive without Him. You were created by man's darker side of their nature, not by my Father."_

_ Lucifer nodded, chuckling. "As truthful as ever, Michael! I always found it amusing that man thinks that I was created by Him, that you raised me, that I was God's favorite! Humans are so easily mislead, aren't they? Egotistical, sinful, hairless little apes! I corrupted the Church of Adam because it was fun watching the destruction and chaos that resulted from the Flood of falsities that accompanied their Fall. Church after church, I have corrupted them all! Then God picked you, and gave you the duty of fighting me for eternity. How many atrocities have the churches committed in the name of their religion? How many lies have been told, lives lost, and untold suffering has humanity caused itself, never realizing that sinning in the name of religion destroys said religion. It's all just games to me, and fun games at that!" _

_I nodded. "For once, Lucifer the Light-bringer, you speak the truth. Although, you prove how cruel you are when you refer to your atrocities as 'games.' You know as well as I do that evil is your doing, while God is my Father's doing. You have never taken responsibility for your depravities!, but I swear that not a single sin will be met without Father's goodness, and my own counter-actions." _

_We stared at each other for another moment, and then Lucifer spoke. "So what now, Michael? Do we do battle here?" _

_I shrugged, drawing my sword. "Your move." _

_Lucifer hissed in reply. "The next time we meet, it will not be on this earth." _

_I snorted. "It doesn't matter what earth or time or vessels we use. I will stop you regardless."_

* * *

With that, I returned to my body, waiting with the Pevensie children. Things were getting out of hand, and I needed to speak to Aslan as soon as bloody possible! They had been talking about the Bible, the state of humanity, and things that I couldn't comprehend.

As we waited, the girls gasped as a commotion was heard, signaling that Mister Beaver must have been seen.

Lucy screamed as the beaver's head appeared over their hiding spot a moment later, and his face was split into a huge grin. "I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you."

As we emerged from the hiding spot, I stared in surprise at the sight of Father Christmas standing with his reindeer-borne sleigh, smiling jovially at all of them.

I shook my head. "Just when I think I've seen everything..." My voice faded as Lucy smiled as if expecting him. "Merry Christmas, Sir!"

The old man beamed at her. "It certainly is, Lucy, thanks to you."

Susan looked about as shocked as I felt. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

Father Christmas shrugged. "It hasn't been for a hundred years, but now the Witch's power is crumbling."

He went to his bag, and tossed it to the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy chirped, and he nodded. "Lucy, Eve's Daughter, these are for you."

He handed her a golden bottle, a cordial, and a small dagger. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect to use it, this dagger."

Lucy looked slightly disappointed at the last bit, as she took her gifts. "Well, I think I could be brave enough."

I chuckled. "He does not doubt your courage, Lucy. Battles and conflicts are usually left to more...experienced people." Father Christmas nodded. "Listen to the Right Hand. Battles are ugly affairs."

He turned to Susan, and gave her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Susan, Eve's Daughter, trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

Susan raised an eyebrow, but took her gift anyway.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs?'" I chuckled. Susan was as snarky as when I had known her.

Father Christmas gave her a white horn as well. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, _this_. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

Susan took the horn, making sure to tread on my toes while doing so, as I was trying to hold back laughter from his deft insult.

"Thanks." She said to Father Christmas, who turned to Peter, handing him a long-sword with a golden hilt, the pommel being shaped in a Lion's head. "And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand. Bare them well."

And finally, the old man turned to me. "John, Aslan's Right Hand, this is for you."

My breath caught in my throat as he pulled a two-handed sword from his bag, and gave it to me. It's hilt was made of gold, and it was enormous, about six feet long, a double-edged sword that I recognized from my visions. _This was Michael's sword! Why in blazes was he giving it to me_?

"This sword will be your greatest and most important tool, and with it, you will do what Aslan bids you to do. You know what path lies ahead for you, and all of your questions will be answered by Him. You have a mighty but terrible destiny, but you will never be without help."

I nodded, taking the weapon. I was surprised to feel a pulse of energy and warmth that emanated from the sword the instant the hilt of the blade touched my hands. I hefted it, and was even more shocked to discover that the weight of this weapon was not heavy at all. In fact, it felt as though it was an extension of my arm, as if I was born to wield it. _What the blazes did this mean?_

Father Christmas winked at me, and then turned to the children. "I best be off! Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Merry Christmas, and long live Aslan!"

With that, he got in his sleigh, and rode off. After we bade him farewell, Lucy turned to Susan. "Told you he was real!"

I smirked as Peter seemed to realize something. "Did you hear what he said? Winter is almost over!"

I nodded, catching on after a moment. "It means that the ice is going to be melting soon. Let's get to that river before it does!"

* * *

A short time later, we were attempted to cross said river, and Susan pulled up short suddenly. "Wait, maybe we should think about this."

I shook my head at her. "Now is really not the time for this, luv."

Susan looked hurt. "I was trying to be realistic."

Peter gave her a look. "No, you're trying to be smart...as usual."

After giving the miffed Susan a shrug, I took a step onto the ice, and it groaned under my weight.

"_Bollocks_!" I cursed, then yelped as Susan kicked me in the shin for swearing.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested, and Peter nodded as he held me back from going any further. "Maybe you should."

As Mr. Beaver did as he suggested, the ice groaned again, though markedly less so than when I had attempted to cross.

As Mrs. Beaver chided him for overeating, Susan turned to Peter. "If Mum knew what we were doing..."

Peter snapped at her. "Mum's not here!" Lucy cried out in fear, as several wolves galloped toward us, quickly surrounding us.

"Run!" I cried, drawing my sword, as one pinned Mr. Beaver to the ground. Another, looked at Peter, who had his sword out as well. "Put that down, boy! Someone might get hurt."

I snorted, pointing my blade at him. "He's not the one you should be worried about!"

Mr. Beaver looked at the two of us, as the girls hid behind Peter and I. "Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!"

I nodded. "My pleasure!"

The wolf, who appeared to be the leader, snarled at me. "You are outnumbered, Right Hand! Don't make us kill you last!" I flinched in horror at the threat, as the wolf turned to Peter. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

Susan spoke up suddenly. "Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!"

The wolf chuckled, as I glared at her. "Smart girl!"

I turned to Peter. "Bugger this mutt! Let's just kill them now, and get your brother back with Aslan's help."

Susan butted in then. "Look, just because some man gives you two swords doesn't make you heroes! So just drop them!"

I turned to her then, my eyes blazing. "Stow it, Susan! This is a really bad time!"

The wolf interrupted us, looking at me and Peter. "What's it going to be, boys? We're not going to wait forever, and neither will the river."

That seemed to give me Peter an idea, as Lucy called Peter's name in alarm. "Hold onto me!" He yelled, and stabbed his sword into the ice.

As the ice broke, one of the wolves lunged forward, biting deep into my left leg.

Yelling from the pain, I killed the beast with one stroke as we began to float away, keeping a tight hold on Lucy with my other hand. However, the cracked us separated us from the others, and we took longer to get to the shore than the others.

As Susan screamed at Peter for losing Lucy, who was holding the youngest Pevensie's coat, I called out as I helped Lucy ashore, while managing to keep my sword from sinking into the river. "No worries, chaps! She's right here!"

There was no way I was letting either Lucy or the sword come to any harm, even though I was more concerned with the former. If I had had to make a decision between them, I would have dropped the sword.

They looked back, as Lucy spoke up. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

Mr. Beaver smiled at Peter. "There you go, mate! Your sister is well-looked after."

Peter stepped forward, and hugged me tightly. "Steady on, mate." I said, embarrassed, patting the young man on the back before the blonde youth hugged Lucy as well.

Susan grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me down, and kissed me on both cheeks, before hugging Lucy as well, all of us laughing with relief.

After a moment, as Mrs. Beaver cleared her throat. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!"

We turned to see that grass was growing as the ice melting, with the temperature heating up at a surprising pace.

The Pevensies left their coats, and we started toward Aslan's Camp, but didn't get far before my leg started to hinder my progress.

"John, you're hurt!" Lucy cried, as I started to limp from the pain, my blood dripping onto the grass.

"I don't suppose I could convince you guys to leave me behind?" I said, half-jokingly, knowing the answer before Lucy and Susan protested volubly, and Peter shook his head. "Not bloody likely, mate!"

Lucy, ignoring my protests against wasting the cordial on such a trivial wound, laid a drop of the liquid onto my leg. I gasped as the pain vanished and the wound disappeared, as if never there in the first place. "

You might as well face it..." Lucy said, as she hugged me around the waist. "You aren't going anywhere!" Susan finished for her firmly, hugging me as well.

Peter patted me on the shoulder. "It's best to listen to the girls when they are in this type of mood, mate. Take it from someone who knows."

I grinned, and nodded as we continued to make our way towards Aslan's Camp.

* * *

However, the journey was too long for that day, and we camped in a grove of trees.

The winter air, with its cold and harshness, had been replaced with pleasant warmth and comfort. Everything around us was lush and green, and I could hear the crickets chirping.

As I looked over Michael's sword, I sensed movement behind me. "You should be getting some sleep, Peter." I said, after looking back.

Peter sat down next to me, his face troubled. "I couldn't sleep."

It didn't take a genius to know why. "It wasn't your fault, Peter. To kill is not something for you to take lightly, and I would be concerned for you if it was. I was in a situation much the same as yours, that being nervous to having your first kill."

Peter shook his head. "It's not just about that. At home, I treated Edmund badly, which made him surly and rebellious. For all I know, it's my fault that he's betrayed us."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "You don't believe that, and you know that isn't the complete truth. I've had friends that were brothers to me, and this kind of thing that happened between the two of you is not the cause of Edmund's betrayal. It was another family squabble. Peter, you are thinking too much about things that you cannot change or control. You can cross that bridge when you come to it, but right now, only concern yourself with the present."

Peter nodded, and I smiled as I regarded him. "I see much bravery and courage in you, Peter. Your dedication in protecting and caring for your family is honestly inspiring. When we have time, Aslan and I will make you into a great warrior, because even I can see that you have alot of potential as a warrior, and perhaps, as a king."

Peter blushed, and I clapped him on the shoulder. "Now get some sleep, mate. I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting, and I need you to be ready for anything."

Peter nodded, and did just that.

After I was sure he was asleep, I walked to where Susan was lying, and sat next to her. I could tell by her breathing pace that she was awake. "I'm sorry, Susan, for snapping at you earlier. It was rude and unfair of me, and I know that you are only concerned about what is going on."

After a long moment, Susan's hand met one of my own, and I reciprocated her touch.

"Everything is so mad and confusing, and I'm scared, John, so scared..." Her voice faded away, and I lay next her, my arm around her waist.

"I understand, luv. At least you have a caring and loyal brother, and a sister who seems to be braver than her stature."

Susan's eyes met mine, a smirk on her face. "And we have you, an_ expert_ Assassin!"

I snorted at her quiet playfulness. "Yes, and this expert Assassin is telling you to get as much sleep as you can, because we could never get by without your smart mouth!"

Susan giggled, and kissed me on the cheek before doing so.

Shaking my head, I covered her with one of the blankets that the Beavers had brought along, made sure the kids and the owners of said blankets were asleep before quietly settling my back against a tree to stand watch.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright figure of astounding brilliance appeared before me. It was in the shape of a man, wearing a white hood and robes, his face obscured by the former. With a cry, I rose to my feet, but the figure raised a hand. "Peace between us. I am not here to hurt you or your charges."

I looked around at my sleeping friends, wondering why they were not awake. "They will wake in the morning, John. No harm has come to them, I swear by my sword, the same which I have given to you to use." The being assured me, and I stared up at the figure.

"So, you're Michael the Archangel?"

The being nodded. "I am. I was chosen millennia ago to combat Lucifer. Would that you could see my true visage, but doing so would kill you instantly, and I do not intend on doing so."

I nodded. "Jolly good. So, is it true? All that I had heard in the dreams with you and Snake-voice?"

Michael chuckled. "Yes, it was one of the very few times he has told the truth."

I nodded. "So that's all there is: good vs. evil?" Michael sighed, then launched into a long explanation. "Only God is good. I'm his Right Hand, the only Archangel. Gabriel, for example, is simply another function of myself.

Unlike God, I can get angry, I can punish, I can cause damage on earth and in the spiritual world. All those plagues or punishments you see in church doctrine is my doing, although He insists that He take the credit, to protect the free will of His children, so that they can choose Him freely.

In God's case, He cannot feel anger. He cannot even look upon you with a frown. You saw that with the Biblical Christ, who was God's divine Human on earth. He became both Human and Divine after He was resurrected.

He had to come onto earth because I failed, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. In my arrogance, I believed that I was the solution to all evils. He entrusted me with the Earth's care from the beginning, but when I failed, He had to take drastic action. It was so essential that mankind remained in freedom to chose good or evil, but I failed to the extent that no one could choose anything.

I became a being of wrath and control, blinded by the terrible power that I wielded. If God had not come down as Christ, no one could have been saved. After God returned, He forgave me instantly, but I have never forgiven myself for my failure."

I waved my hands. "Okay, so you buggered the job. At least you aren't Lucifer. All this aside, what does this have to do with me?"

Michael, seeming to be pleased by the conversation change, folded his arms over his chest. "I have watched you for a very long time, John. You have been a man dedicated to his duties, and loyal to your superiors. Not only that, you have cared for children who you did not know only two days past. But you know what odds you face. The Witch is almost certainly in league with Lucifer, and you will need my knowledge and experience in order to have a hope against Lucifer, and to rescue Edmund. You cannot do any of these without God's or my help. Christ has already chosen you as His Right Hand, so we must work together to face the evil that will come to you and to the Pevensies, as we are both His Right Hands."

I listened, knowing that what he said was true, even though he was manipulating me into his service by playing to my secret fears and my knowledge of doctrine, in order for me to promise myself to him. "I think I know what you are going to ask of me: to be your vessel."

Michael nodded. "Indeed. I am encouraged by your retentive memory of the dreams that I sent you. That is exactly what I want, and exactly what you need."

I nodded. "Changing the past is very risky, in the case of my kids. Is it worth the risk?"

Michael straightened, and I flinched at his sudden anger. "They are not your family! The sooner you realize and accept this, the better off you will be!"

I glared at him, defiant. "Susan's been like a second mother to me ever since I met her. Why shouldn't I think of her as one?"

Michael's voice sharpened. "Your feelings for Susan is a matter that our Father will speak to you about when you rejoin him! Now, do you accept my offer or not?"

I stared up at the Archangel, knowing I had no other choice but to accept. How could I face Lucifer without the help of Heaven's strongest and most capable angel?

"I can't refuse such an offer. Do I have to do some kind of ritual or..." I never finished the sentence, as the palm of the Archangel's hand laid itself on my forehead, and my vision went white.

Michael spoke again, and this time, his voice permeated through my entire mind: "I will inhabit you only at times of great need. Until then, keep them safe. Guard your heart with reason and strength, for your heart is your greatest strength and greatest weakness. I am aware that the elder girl may be able to assist you with logical reasoning, while the younger girl is the one who will help you with strength and faith."

I gasped at the sheer power of his presence, my senses going haywire. "Look always to God for help, and rely on Him alone. If you do so, you will never fail. If you try to do anything without His help, you will surely fail. Watch over them, child, for they are essential to the future of Narnia. They will need you until they realize who they truly need, but you will need them as well. Use my weapon well, and use it for good."

With that, my vision went black, and I passed out.

* * *

**And that's another chapter. I know I've thrown all sorts of doctrinal interpretations at you, but it can be said to have some sense. Look at the difference between the Old Testament God (and Allah from the Islamic Church) and the New Testament God from the Holy Bible and the Holy Qur'an. The two characters are so different, one could say that they are completely different. Is it really a stretch to argue that they are different beings? Picture this: from the beginning, the Old Testament God could have actually been a powerful angel (hence Michael becomes said angel) that was placed in charge until Christ was forced to enter the fray.**

**On another doctrinal discussion, this concerning the origins of Lucifer in Christian and Islamic doctrine, I find it hard to believe that God would have allowed an angel to become so evil, and that God would be responsible for evil at all. Human choice is where good and/or evil is enacted, when humans choose to follow God or Allah or Jehovah, from their respective doctrines, or follow their own ego or pride. Evil is not the province of God, because God is Love, Goodness, and Wisdom, thus He cannot be evil or create evil. Humans screw up, and we pay the price for it, the punishment being from the sin itself, not from God.**

**As far as Christ is concerned, my ideas concerning His Human is from my own doctrines (PM me if you want to know more), and I am well aware of what the Muslims and Christians believe concerning Christ, but this is my story, and I'm writing on what I see as true. I CANNOT AND WILL NOT persuade and/or force you to believe what I believe, since that is not my job.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and kindly read and review for me. If you have any questions or accusations, you know where to find me!**


End file.
